


Conversation

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair explains to Jim why he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

Bad day, moody, had to do something to break a writer's block. Just a little bit of love to ease the hard spots, you know? 

DISCLAIMER: Pet Fly's, not mine. Please don't sue, *I* don't have anything *you* want. Life's not fair, you know? No money, no gain, just love. 

Just a little something I'd like to have someday. 

Rating: G. 

## Conversation

by Debbi Bailey  


"Jim?" 

"Hhhmmm?" 

"Do you know why I love you?" 

"Cause I'm so handsome and charming?" 

"Yeah, you wish. No, man, I'm serious. Do you know why I really love you?" 

"No, Blair, I wonder sometimes, but I don't know." 

"It's because you're quiet." 

"Quiet!!??" 

"Yeah, man. You know, inside. You've got this quiet soul, you know, like a yogi or shaman or something." 

"Blair, you've had one too many cups of that catnip tea." 

"No, man, I mean it. I am like *so* totally wound all the time. Like a watch spring. And it's really hard for me to relax and let go. But when I'm with you, this quiet just spreads out from you and folds itself around me. And for a little while I'm totally at peace. Really calm. I just love that and I love you because of it. Nobody's ever done that for me before." 

"Jim? Is that okay? That I love you becaause you're quiet. You're not disappointed are you?" 

"No, Chief. I think that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me. And I'm glad I can do that for you." 

"Jim?" 

"What, Blair?" 

"You know what else you do for me?" 

"No, what?" 

"Co'mere, I'll show you."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments. 

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi). 


End file.
